Imitation Black: Take 1!
by MissAudacious13
Summary: Len accidentally (more like was forced to) confessed to Master about Kaito being his secret crush. So, like any rational person, Master takes on the SCL Project in hopes of joining the two lovebirds together.
1. Chapter 1

**I wish I could own Vocaloid, but I'm neither rich nor famous enough to do so. Sad day.**

 **Criticism or feedback is very much appreciated. :D**

* * *

I nibbled my bottom lip as I looked at the silky black fabric in my hands, mentally cursing Master for dragging me into this stupid plan of his.

"You almost done in there?!"

I may have screamed like a girl at my crush's sudden booming voice.

"U-Uh...almost! But, can you go get Master for me? I need to ask her about...somethin...important." I was never good at coming up with things on-the-spot, and I never will be.

"Sure, Len. But you better hurry up! The studio crew is starting to get ticked!"

I huffed out the sigh I had been holding in after Kaito's retreating footsteps faded (maybe I should give him some pointers on how to _not_ stomp around like an elephant), and grabbed the black dress that I had dropped onto the ground. I will admit that the dress is very pretty and rather... _arousing_ , but there was no way I was wearing this out there! It had to be some kind of mistake!

I jumped at the rapid knocking coming from outside my door. "Len! You wanted me?!"

I tossed the outfit over the back of a nearby chair and opened the door- revealing a very smug looking master. I closed the door after she had bounced in and pointed to the item on the chair.

"Do you mind explaining why that dress is in my dressing room?"

Her brown orbs gleamed with mirth. "Why, that's what you're wearing for the music video!"

"WHAT?" I think my heart just fell out of my butt. Wait...never mind. I forgot that Vocaloids don't have hearts. We just run on overwhelming emotions. Heh... _joy._

Master grabbed one of her long, lilac tresses and twirled it around a delicate finger. "Well, after you confessed to me about who your little crush was, I decided to help you out a bit. You should be thanking me right about now."

"Thanking you for what?! I'll die of embarrassment if I have to stand in front of him in that! And I never confessed to you. You threatened to torch all of my bananas if I didn't tell you!" I knew that threat was for real. I've seen her play with a blow torch before.

The smirk on her coral painted lips fell into a slight frown. "Alright, fine. But can you really blame a girl for wanting to play with a blow torch? Those things are heavenly!"

"Is it too late to transfer over to another master?" I knew that I wouldn't be able to see Kaito everyday if I got transferred, but my robotic life is my main priority right now.

Master slapped my shoulder with an underlying force. "Don't go saying such silly things, Len! You're contract states that you're with me til the day I die." The eerie smile on her face gave me shivers. "Besides, you really don't have an opinion on whether or not you want to wear the dress. The producers and composers demanded it. I'm just hoping its a "kill two birds with one stone" kind of thing- what with your crush on Kaito and all."

I ran my hand over my heated face in defeat. There was no going against the producers. Composers, maybe. But definitely not the producers. "Fine. But can you help me with the outfit? I've never worn a dress before."

She giggled while cracking her knuckles. "Oh, I can do so much more than that. I'll make you work that dress! NOW STRIP AND LET ME SEE WHAT CRYPTON GAVE YA!"

It was quiet. Way too quiet. Its been way too quiet for minutes now, and I'm pretty sure my face could rival Meiko's red themed wardrobe right now. I've never wanted to cry and die in a hole this badly before. Yup, that's right, you heard me. I take back what I said about me being concerned for my life!

"L-Len...is that really you?" Kaito's deep voice broke the thick atmosphere.

My words came out in a growl as I turned my gaze from the tiled floor to Kaito's shocked expression. "Yeah, it really is. Can we start the music video now?"

I hitched up my dress, showing off my black, loli-gothic heels, and strode off towards the set; soon picking up the pace when I heard Master say , "I don't think making him wear the thong was a great idea after all."

Forget the stone, I'm killing those birds with my bare hands. Better yet, how about I switch it to a blow torch?


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that the first chapter was really short (I was actually just testing out my writing skills), so I tried to make this chapter longer! (A little over 1K).**

 **Also, I really enjoy my fruit. ...I'm a fruitaholic.**

 **Eh, at least it's not dangerously fatal.**

* * *

"So what are we starting off with first?" I've learned a long time ago that beating around the bush is the key to finishing things quickly, and I wanted to get out of this dress _quickly_.

One of the producers looked up from the tablet sitting in their lap. "Well, since you've already done the recording for the song, we will start off with the motion pictures first and then we will do group photos- which will later be incorporated smoothly into the video after we edit them and add the lyrics to the video. Got that?"

I nodded. I was actually hoping to get their names, but whatever. It's their identity, not mine.

"Great! And since you're the only one talking and moving around, unlike those two over there," they pointed over to a shocked-looking Kaito and a constipated-looking Gakupo, "we will start with your scene first. Natsu right here will tell you what you need to do. Oh, and before I forget, my name is Haru! Haku- you guys met her in the recording studio- was supposed to be here, but she got the flu all of a sudden." She then, at least I think it was a she, went back to tapping on her tablet.

The producer right next to her, stood up from the chair they were sitting on and started pulling me towards the center of the white schemed set. From the facial features and the way the person walked, I guessed them to be a guy. But who knows? I mean, I thought Ritsu was a girl for the past year! Then again, so did everybody else...

The darkness that settled itself over my eyes broke my bullet train of thought. "Is this apart of the scene? Because if its not, then prepare yourself for the highest scream in history." I wasn't so sure why I was proud of that fact, but I was.

I heard a soft chuckle. "Don't worry. It is." I felt "him" tie a knot at the back of my head before I felt another, soft piece of fabric loosely wrap itself around my neck. "All you have to do for this scene is to keep your head straight, but not too stiff, and your jaw slightly loose. Alright?"

I positioned myself just like "he" said and mumbled out a small, "Yes."

I didn't hear anything else from the producer, but I did hear Kaito and Gakupo's whining voices- as well as the producer's chipper voice. Their conversation would have been a lot more interesting to eaves drop on, if the blindfold wasn't covering my ears and muffling the sound of just about everything.

Before I could even question the feelings of deaf people (Seriously, is it a curse or a blessing in disguise?), the fabric around my throat synched so suddenly and tightly that I ended up tossing my head back; a weird gasp escaping past my lips as a result. The synching wasn't all that painful, just...surprising? All I knew was that it made my heart race, and I could feel a small flush blossoming on my cheeks.

"What was that?!" I asked as I pulled the fabric away from my eyes- which I instantly regretted, again.

Everyone, and I mean everyone (including Jim the janitor), was staring at me with their fish faces. You know, those faces with the wide eyes and slack jaw? Yeah, they were giving me those faces. It's more confusing than awkward, actually. At least, that's what I think.

I looked around the set in confusion. "What? Why am I getting stared at?"

Kaito cleared his throat, a soft pink peeking through his pale foundation. "You, um...you...," he shook his head, "where in the world did you learn how to _moan_ like that?" His gaze turned predatory at the end, making my flush burn even more, and his slightly husky voice left warm sensation coiling below my stomach.

"...I'm gonna go get a snack." I mumbled out harshly. They didn't need to know about my late night "activities." Plus, I really didn't want to face Kaito after that embarrassing scene. So I grabbed a section of the dress, piling it in front of my growing problem and making it as inconspicuous as possible, and hurried over to the snack bar that sat a couple of yards away from the set.

I didn't know what was worse: accidentally letting a moan slip, my stiffening arousal, or wanting to thank Rin for teaching me how to walk in heels.

...My life is such a mess.

 _'I seriously don't know if Master is trying to keep us fit, or trying to get us fat,'_ I thought to myself as I scanned over the items splayed about the snack bar.

One half of the table was littered with multiple assortments of strawberries, cubed mangoes, baby carrots, cherry tomatoes, and a bowl filled with sliced peaches. The other half was nothing but a mess of doughnuts with suspicious looking toppings, an array of diabete-filled cupcakes, and miniture cups overflowing with gumdrops and jellybeans. But the odd part about the bar was the chocolate fountain that proudly stood in the midst of it all, acting as a barrier between the two food groups. Only a small section in front of the chocolate held the necessary silverware items.

I grabbed one of the small, fake-glass plates and piled a handful of strawberries onto it because, in all honesty, the sweets looked as terrifying as American sweets, and a strawberry is a banana's "brother from another mother." I then grabbed one of the delicious berries and dipped the lower half of it into the chocolate, tempted by the sugary sweetness of chocolate. After that sugary bath, I began to suckle on that Devil's treat- my current problems fading from my mind as the delicious sensation smoothed itself across my taste buds.

I must have been really hungry or something of the like because I didn't hear anyone walk up next to me until they decided to make one of those small and polite coughs. Yet I still managed to jump ten feet in the air.

I took the berry out of my mouth with a soft sounding "pop"- a tiny string of my saliva extended from my lips to the berry before it broke away- and snapped my head towards the person on my left. I was pretty surprised when I found the person to be a smirking Gakupo.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would have had this chapter up earlier, but my Kindle decided to delete it before I had the chance to save it. But in all honesty, I like how this turned out much better than the original. :3**

 **Also, I need to know if you guys want me to continue on with this (idk about writing the lemon) to where they finish the video in the end, or to make a completely new story where they do the LovelessXXX video.**

 **Thanks! 3**

* * *

"Gakupo?" I asked in slight surprise, tilting my head to the side. Out of all the people I expected it to be, he wasn't one of them.

His mirth-filled eyes flicked their way above me before glancing back at me with a small chuckle. "Sorry, Len. I was actually trying to talk to the drooling idiot behind you, but he seems to be invested in something else."

Heat consumed the entirety of my face at the sudden realization- as well as a couple of internal curses for thinking that it was okay to be smacking on a berry in public.

Gakupo chuckled again as he took a decorative doughnut. "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave. And don't be pounding into him too hard now, Kaito." With a single bite, he then turned on his heel and made his way towards a giggling Master.

 _"That perv! Wait...if he was telling that to Kaito, then..."_

I tensed up as I felt a warmth wrap itself around my waist, and another gently enveloping the base of my wrist- almost making me drop the red berry in the process. This was definitely a sudden, yet perfect way to break the ice. Well, if the hint about Kaito liking me back was true, then things were gonna get interesting. If not, then this was about to take a turn for the worst.

A shiver trailed down my spine as Kaito's cool breath and lips smoothly glided along my ear. "You are making it incredibly _hard_ for me to not take you right here and now." A small moan slipped passed my lips as Kaito pressed a knowingly hard object against my lower back. "I was going to confess today, and we were going to take things slowly. But after seeing you like this, I don't think I can anymore."

 _"So much for trying to calm down mini me_."

I unconsciously leaned against him while I looked at the set crew in front of us. Most of them were busy conversing with one another, but a couple of them would look back at us with questioning stares. Even with all of Kaito's sexiness consuming me, it was still quite difficult to ignore.

The strawberry slipped through my shaking hands as I turned my head to look into his glazed-over eyes. "N-not here...dressing room."

I could have sworn his eyes turned a shade darker with all that lust brewing within them. "Remind me to thank Master for giving me the soundproof room."

* * *

MASTER'S P.O.V.

"For all that is Holy, it's about time!" I threw my hands in the air while letting loose a shout of victory.

"Seriously. All of their timid flirting was starting to make me sick."

I raised a brow at the purple-haired man beside me. "Says the guy who cried for _days_ when Luka first told you that she wasn't interested in a dope like you?"

Gakupo crossed his arms with a huff. "All that matters is that we are together now."

"Yeah. Thanks to moi. Anyway, thanks for helping me hook them up." I patted his broad arm before I made my way to the directors' room, scooping up my periwinkle laptop along the way.

"Shouldn't you be heading that way?" Gakupo called out as he pointed in the opposite direction where Len and Kaito were.

"The room is soundproof, so there would be no use in trying. However," I pointed to my laptop, "this baby is connected to a camera I planted in there not to long ago. Now, if you will excuse me, I've got a gay film to record for the Voca girls back at the mansion." I closed the door to Gakupo's laughter.

Man, I love my job.

* * *

"Gah!" I knew Kaito was getting impatient, but I didn't think that he would be throwing me onto the nearest flat surface available; thus, thankfully, being a nicely padded couch.

"Something wrong?" I asked quietly. He had been kneeling over me, giving my body an intense stare down, for almost a minute. I was starting to doubt Gakupo's hint before Kaito's lips instantly pressed against my own.

He licked his lips when we broke away. "With you? Never. With the dress? Definitely." I opened my mouth to yell at him, but he continued before I could even get a single word out. "And before you say anything, hear me out. The dress looks absolutely _stunning_ on you. They way it hugs around your waist like a second skin," I gave out another small moan as his hand trailed down my side, "is teasingly frustrating. I want nothing more than to tear this thing off and see you for _you_. To feel you as you are, and to love you for _who you are_ because I fell in love with an amazing person with an amazing personality... not because of some well-fitted dress."

"K-Kaito.." My eyes were pretty much swollen with tears by then. I knew Vocaloid emotions were powerful, but...wow.

"And believe me when I say that I want to take you right here, and right now. I want to make you mine so badly. But...I don't want to rush you, or force you into anything you don't want to do. So, please, tell me what you want to do."

I looked at his slightly blurred figure. Even with the sheet of water clouding my vision, and the warm trails sliding down from the corners of my eyes, I could still see all the sincerity in his deep blue eyes. I wanted to give him everything that I had. I really did. But there was one thing that I had to do first.

"H-how...how long..have you been waiting for this? How long...have you liked me?" I tried to keep my voice as steady as possible.

His warm hand gently caressed the side of my face. "Liked you? Never. But I have always loved you. Ever since Master brought you home, I knew there was something special about you. It wasn't until the third night with us ,when we stayed up all night watching scary movies and had that ice cream eating contest, did I realize that I loved you. I just didn't want to scare you off."

I giggled a bit as I linked my hand with the one cradling my face, watching how his cheeks faintly glowed pink from the confession. "I remember that. That was when I realized that I loved you too." It felt great knowing that the weight of those words are finally off of my shoulders.

His eyes widened. "S-so...does this mean...?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Forget this music video. I'm yours. All the way through."

And I leaned in for the kiss.

* * *

MASTER'S P.O.V.

"That..that was...that was so beautiful."

I handed Gakupo another tissue. "Of course it was! That came straight from my baby's heart!" I grabbed another tissue for myself and used it to wipe the fountain of tears pouring down my face.

"But...I thought I was your baby..."

I wrapped my arms around the hulking samurai. "Oh, of course you are. You all are. Now quiet, Kaito's starting to strip the dress of off Len."


	4. Chapter 4

"K-Kaito, it...it hurts!" I whinned breahlessly. I knew I was being a baby for complaining, but I couldn't exactly stop my body from being sensitive.

He gave me a genle kiss on the cheek. "Sorry," he said meekly, "but the pain won't last long. I promise."

"Says the person who has never done this before!" I yelped in pain as I felt a sudden burn travel its way along my lower back. "Sto-stop it! It hurts!" I instantly pushed myself away from Kaito soon after that, quickly clutching my corset top up against my torso.

"I-I am so sorry, Len," Kaito whispered as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing the crown of my head as well.

I leaned onto his warm chest. "Don't worry. It's not your fault. I'm saving it for the idiot designer who thought a lace up corset would be better for the video."

I felt the rumble of Kaito's laughter through his chest, soon sighing in bliss as his hand carefully massaged my lower back. "You can't go to sleep now. We still have the rest of the video to finish."

I pulled away with a loud groan, mentally cursing my job... and life itself. "Fine. But can you bring Master in here so she can help us get this stupid thing on, please?"

His blue brow arched in confusion. "Okay, but what for? Wouldn't someone from the dress team be better for something like this? And why do I have to go?"

"The dress team would be better, but Master is less likely to give us crap about all of," I gestured towards my messed up self with a widely flailing hand, " _this_. Also, you're dressed almost the same as when you came in; except your just not wearing your jacket. As for me, I'm only halfway into this dress, the rest of my stuff is scattered across the room thanks to you. Now, shoo before I start throwing stuff at you."

"Alright, alright! I'm going! But," Kaito stopped walking to look at me, hand resting on the doorknob, "it would be a shame if you were to get dressed again."

I could feel my face heat up immensely as he gave me a sly smile- closing the door before I could chuck a nearby heel at him.

But it was a nice compliment.

* * *

"This is a miracle. You know that?" Master said suddenly, shocking me out of my day dreaming.

"Wait, what?" It's been almost thirty minutes of silence since she has been in here, and I had no what she was talking about- except for when she kicked Kaito out all of a sudden for some reason.

She smirked at me, her brown eyes shining with mirth. "Like you don't know."

"There's a good chance that I don't know anything when it comes to you."

Master gave me an over exaggerated eye roll, blending the last bit eyeliner on my bottom lid before tying my hair back into its signature ponytail. "I'm talking about you and Kaito. Its about time you guys jumped each other's bones." She laughed lightly at the pink hue coloring my cheeks. "But, I have to ask, why did you guys wait until now? It's common knowledge to know that age doesn't matter considering you're both robots, but your emotional charges should have guided you two together a lot sooner. I know Kaito felt it, but I've never heard much from you besides the occasional, 'I think I like him,' or simple things like that. There was no great detail in your affection for him." There was a minute pause as concerned chocolate orbs stared into my own. "I don't want to be jumping to conclusions, but are you having second thoughts about him?"

I broke my gaze away from hers and swallowed thickly, clutching the slick material of the dress tightly. "No. No, its not like that at all. I did feel those emotions, and I really, _really_ do love him. It's... It's just," I blinked at the moistness invading my eyes, "I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

I rubbed at my eyes with the dress's sleeve, slightly relieved that Master had used the waterproof makeup. It would be a shame to let her hard work go to waste because of some stupid tears. "Of rejection. Not with Kaito because I knew our feelings were mutual. I was afraid of what the others would think back home about... about my feelings for Kaito."

Master's brown orbs gave me a confused stare. "But you hardly ever care what people think of you. Unless...," her eyes widened in realization, "Oh, honey!" I felt my emotions swell as Master wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug, her trademark scent of jasmine making it all the more comforting. Master may not show her motherly side that often, but when she does, it's always a nice reminder of how much she truly loves us. "Why would you ever think that? Everyone loves you way too much to hate you!"

I wrapped my own arm around her, sniffling into her shoulder. I was actually glad Master caught on before I could say anything. Well, that and the fact that she knows what it's like to be rejected by your own family. But there was one thing that I had to say that contradicted her last sentence. "Not Rin."

"Rin? Why would you say that? She probably loves you more than I do!"

I pushed away from her and shook my head. "I-I told her about me liking Kaito a-a few days ago, and...and s-she just left...w-without a w-word. And she s-still hasn't t-talked to m-me," my voice was trembling like crazy, but at least I managed to keep my tears from spilling down my face.

"No, Len! You've got it all wrong. Trust me!"

I looked up into her shimmering chocolate irises while sniffling. "W-What... what do you mean I-I have it w-wrong?" Rin was my mirror image for crying out loud! How could I have possibly read her wrong?!

Master pulled me over to the makeup table and sat me down on the chair next to it, grabbing a tissue from the table and used it to gently dab at my eyes. "First of all, Rin wasn't mad. She was excited because you two were her "OTP," as she likes to call it. And she hasn't been talking to you because she was actually helping me plan all of this out. She thought that if she were to get near you before this rehearsal, she would end up spilling everything. You and I both know that she _cannot_ keep a secret to save her life." I may or may not have chuckled at Master's honesty. "Second of all, no one back at the house is going to hate you for liking someone of the same gender. There is no room for hate in our family. I promise you that much."

I grabbed a clean tissue of my own and wiped my nose. "Y-You should have t-told me that earlier b-before I started to cry like a baby."

"Eh. I think babies are kinda cute." Master gave me a playful wink before she started applying eyeliner once more. "Anyways, I need to ask something important..."

"O-Okay?" I'm not sure if the warble in my voice was from my crying earlier, or from the fear of her unasked question.

She gave a couple of more strokes to my eyes before she pulled away, bluntly asking, "How is it that you're still able to sit and stand like normal? I mean, doesn't your butt hurt from all that pounding?"

I probably looked stupid sitting there with a bright red face and an open mouth. "I thought we were going to stick to the "deep and meaningful" conversation!"

"Exactly! Deep and meaningful! Now, answer me. My laptop died before anything interesting happened."

"I-wait... _what_?! You were spying on us?"

Master crossed her arms with a slight pout to her nude colored lips. "Oh, come on. Is it really that surprising?"

She got me there.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! Last week was hectic for me- what with a two day scholarship program (though it was more of a beauty pageant), the SAT, school work, and prom.**

 **Next month is finals as well, but I will still update as often as I can!**

 **Constructive criticism (or a simple review) is very much appreciated. Thank you!**


End file.
